


Firestars Downfall

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yes
Relationships: Firestar/leafkit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: FirestarXLeafkitXSquirrelkit

Firestar looked longingly over at his two daughters. He felt disgusted at himself while his eyes took in their soft little paws and tiny upright tails which...travelled down….to their tight little cores. He shouldn't have enjoyed that, but his dick said otherwise. He felt himself swelling and a glance down told him that his member had started slowly peeking out of his shaft. This would have to wait until later. Maybe he could convince Sandstorm to try again? No. He knew she was cranky about them conceiving another kit. But if he gave into his urges...then they wouldn't have to worry about another one…

The Thunderclan leader shook himself up from where he was laying and walked over to the nursery. His two precious kits jumped up when they saw him and almost barrelled him over when they shot out into his legs.

"Careful now kits!" He laughed as he swatted the little ginger ball of fur away from another attack. Squirrelkit shook herself and jumped again only to be met with another soft push from her father. Leafpaw held onto his back legs and practiced kicking her backlegs against him. He smiled as he shook her off. How could he ever think about harming these two? But something dark came alive inside of him when he stepped into the nursery.

"Sandstorm?" he called out softly.

"What is it." she didn't sound happy but she didn't snap at him like she had at first.

"Would you like me to watch Squirrelkit and Leafkit for you?" he meowed carefully. He knew the kits had been running her ragged for the past month as they got bigger but he also knew how cautious she was.

"Absolutely not." She huffed, "I can watch them." She seemed less than enthused about her statement but it was the caution overriding her will to say anything else.

"Now now, they're almost 'paws aren't they?" He stepped forward and licked her between the ears. "Besides, I know they're a lot to keep up with. Just let me take them off your hands for a little bit hm?"

"Oh….I don't know." she paused before looking up into his elegant green eyes. "Oh...well I know you'll take care of them. You're a great father, I hope you know that." She smiled before licking his chest.

"You're a lovely mother, and that's precisely why you need to get some rest. Don't worry about it love." he nuzzled her head before a streak of brown and orange crashed into him again.

"GIRLS!" Sandstorm snapped as they tried to resume their fight. "Now look. Firestar is going to watch you two while your mother gets some rest. Be good and stop acting like newborn kits, you hear me? If he tells me you two have acted bad I might just rethink letting you become apprentices." Her harsh tone made them both sit up straight.

Squirrelkit was the first to talk, "Y-yes momma. We'll make sure we don't act up we promise!"

Leafkit nodded just as enthusiastically, "We'll be very good! Promise!"

"Good. Now have fun." She licked both of them across the head and then winked at her mate.

The golden tabby just nodded as he ushered the two kits out of the nursery den. He had done it. But now came the hard part. He had to get them out of the camp without drawing too much attention. It was almost sunhigh so there weren't any major patrols that would disturb them. If they could just sneak out everything would be fine….but first.

"Hey kiddos, do you want to do something really cool?" He bent down until he was eye level with the kits.

"Yeah of course papa!" Squirrelkit jumped up excitedly, brushing away the pained frown she had on since the talk with Sandstorm.

"Okay but you've got to be very quiet, and remember not to tell anybody about it. Especially not mommy okay?"

Squirrelkit nodded fiercely but leafkit hesitated just a moment too late.

He eyed her pointedly, "Remember, it's a secret. You want to become apprentices don't you?"

At that they were both nodding in sync as their fur began to spike up.

"Good. Now here's what we're going to do…."

As soon as Firestar had given them the rules to their little game they had all bundled, somehow unseen, out into the forest. He had found a nice little hole behind the warriors den that led out into a thicket and made being followed impossible. Once they were out in the forest he hadn't really known where they were going to go. He looked at a few places, a tree trunk, another harsh thicket, before finally finding a good sturdy bush.

"Okay over here you two." he said as they shot underneath the bush. It was good that they were eager. It would make this a lot more enjoyable. Wait what was he saying?! He was going to be raping his two little kits?! But they smelled so sweet….and their cores would be so nice to violate. He would love fucking them and then maybe down the road their incestuous little kits as well. Ah, but for now he would have to deal with them. He clawed his way under the bush.

"Now, you two remember the game right?" he meowed quietly, sitting in front of them.

"We have to beat the evil Shadowclan leader! We have to lick him a lot and then when he's almost gone he's going to give us the strength of all of Starclan!" Squirrelkit jumped up and down, proud of herself for memorizing everything.

"And...and we can't tell anyone about it." Leafkit muttered.

"That's right. That's the most important part, good job Leafkit." She perked up a little at his praise but kept her eyes downcast. She would probably be the first one to tell. What a shame.

"Okay. Now turn around. You're going to be scheming to each other when the evil leader comes in. And make sure to crouch down with your tails straight up in the air. That's how he finds you and that's how you're gonna defeat him!"

Squirrelkit jumped excitedly as she turned around and stuck up her tail. Dear Starclan her core was so wet and willing. He would have so much fun with her. Then leafkit followed her sister showing off her sweet delicate slit. He would be much easier with her...or would he be harder? Rape her worthless little kit cunt until he came inside of her? His cum would be useless but it would fill her nonetheless. He was getting so horny now it was almost unbearable.

"O-okay. Squirrelkit you first. Leafkit remember to stay turned around until I tell you okay?" He saw her quiver but she nodded her head. "Good. Okay Squirrelkit run at me!"

Squirrelkit jumped up and on top of him licking his fur and growling like a fierce little warrior.

"Rawrrr! I'm going to take over Thunderclan and then all of the forest!" He played along as she got farther down to his stomach. He could smell her sweet tender baby cunt and without a hint of guilt he licked it.

"Oh! Oh you filthy Shadowclan! You won't be able to defeat me!" Good. She thought this was part of the game. "I'll show you!" she said and put her tiny tongue against his throbbing cock. He almost came, but he didn't. He would wait for that.

"Argh you've almost beaten m-me! If you keep licking there I won't be alive much longer. The power of Starclan...will be. It will be yours!" She licked him furiously now. Dear Starclan the smell of her cunt and the touch of her little tongue was enough to almost get him there. He had to fuck her now.

"You've beaten me! I'm dying Squirrel..star! Oh I'm dead. I'll give you the blessing of Starclan now." He moaned out as she jumped off of him.

"YAY!" her whole body was trembling with excitement as she looked up at her father. Her lovely father that was about to fuck his innocent little daughters.

"Okay turn around and I'll give you the surprise." She complied much more exuberantly than he would have thought she could and raised her tail high in the air. She was even in the mating crouch for him...sort of.

He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped forward and fucked her ruthlessly. Her tiny little slit was barely able to fit his adult sized penis inside, but it went in...and out….and in as she cried hysterically.

"Firestar! Dad stop! IT HURTS! IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS!" She screamed out, crying as he fucked her little virgin core.

"Quiet." he snapped as he bit the nape of her neck and stopped her struggles. She was still panting and trying to whine but the sounds weren't coming out properly.

He panted as he fucked her again and again. He almost came inside of her. But he didn't want this daughter….no he wanted the other one. He pulled out and thrust her away.

"If you leave. You'll die." He snapped as she cowered in fear and tears at the edge of the bush.

"Now it's time for you darling. Yeah I've wanted your cores for so long. You've just been showing them off to me haven't you?" He crooned as he mounted leafkit. She tried to act tough. Tried to act like it wasn't destroying her hole. But she caved and began to cry as his thrusts got more and more uneven.

"Starclan yeah your little kit cunt was made for taking my cock. I'm going to rape you until you're heavy with my babies and then I'll fuck their baby slits with my big cock. Huh? You like that? You want to be daddy's little breeding slut huh?" He shoved his cock fully into her and dear Starclan did he cum. He tried to push harder but she began to shake so violently he wondered if she was dying. Firestar stayed there, his dick fully inside of his little daughter until he was finished.

When he pulled out he noticed blood. Of course he knew the barbs on his dick were painful, Sandstorm had told him that much, but he hoped he hadn't done too much damage. When the cum slid out of her abused hole she collapsed. Squirrelkit ran over to her and began nudging her and crying asking for her to please wake up. Firestar saw his life flash before his eyes. He couldn't have killed her...could he?

Suddenly she sat up and began to lick at her hole. She didn't speak a word she just pressed herself harder into her sister.

"I'll tell you this one last time. Neither of you is to speak about what happened. You'll be banned from being apprentices, much less warriors. I'll make sure you won't stay long outside of this clan either. That's a promise. Are we clear?" His kits looked away from him.

"I said. Are. We. Clear?" He spat out the words that would make them his.

"Yes Firestar." They said in unison.

"Good. Now get cleaned up. We're going home."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again

Chapter 2: FirestarXSorrelkit

When the trio had gotten back to camp the kits resumed play-fighting as Firestar found a shaded part of the camp to rest at. He had made the two practically bathe in lavender to get rid of the smell and made sure they were both cleaned up. He had done it. Deflowered his two precious little daughters and he was still seeing stars from the experience. But...something was wrong.

He didn't feel like he had done enough. The hunger still sat there inside of him like a fox about to attack. He needed more. More fresh young pussy for him to fuck. Oh yes his daughters would still be available for him, but he couldn't keep going for them every time he felt an urge. And he couldn't be sneaking off into the woods every time he wanted a quick fuck either. He could get any kit into his den and keeping them quiet was as easy as instilling a sense of fear and punishment into their tiny heads.

He laid there watching his kits playing. Of course, he knew they weren't happy. They both forced themselves to smile and laugh and get sucked up into their own charade. He wanted everything to seem normal when they got back so he made sure that they feign happiness first and do whatever else on their own time. Good. They were being perfect. He licked his lips as he caught sight of leafkit's abused hole. He had just fucked that tight little core of hers until she had broken down. He needed more soon.

He spotted sorrelkit playing near the front of the elders den with her littermates and had a very very devilish idea.

"Willowpelt. I need to speak with you, privately. Is it okay if we talk behind the nursery?" He asked in a tone that offered no resistance, and she graciously obeyed.

Once they were behind the nursery he concocted a lie that could possibly stop this little endeavour at its beginning.

"Your kits are special. Cinderpelt has shared with me a vision, but in order to see if it's true I need to test them. It's not a hard test, just something that will require them to be in my den for a night."

Willowpelt looked vaguely unsure of his demand.

"You mean away from the nursery? For a whole night? Are...are you sure?"

"I understand your worry but this is Starclans will. If we don't check now...there's no telling what might happen."

The white she-cat still looked worrisome, "Do they all have to go tonight? Or…"

"I'm sure we can check each of them individually. I know you're afraid of giving up your kits. Especially when they're so dependant on you right now. But you need to trust me. Can you do that?"

She finally let her shoulders relaxed and nodded. "Yes. I trust you Firestar."

"Good. We can start with Sorrelkit."

The sun dipped behind the trees, his own kits had bustled off to their mother as she meowed her thanks to her wonderful husband, and Sorrelkit was alone with him in the back of the den.

"Now, you must trust me fully. Understand?" He asked, voice poised with the air of leadership.

She nodded.

"Good. Now what we're going to be doing is testing you to see if Starclan is right about your siblings being the chosen cats. You can't tell anyone what happens in this den, not your littermates, not your mother, no one. Okay?"

She nodded more fervently.

"Good. Now we're going to start. And whatever you do. Make sure you're as quiet as possible. Turn around and stick your nose to the ground and your tail up into the air"

With his daughters he could afford to rape them mercilessly in the woods, but he would have to be a little more cautious now.

Firestar moved his tongue slowly over her tiny opening, probing it a little with his tongue.

"Ohh that feels weird." she giggled. He hushed her before pushing his nose into her open slit. Her scent was captivating and he loved the feeling of her entrance trying to push out the foreign object. She was making very little noise but every time she moved he could tell she was more than a little uncomfortable.

He knew his cock couldn't fit fully inside her without hurting, and that she might scream as the barbs pierced her anyways. This might be it. He pulled his nose out, taking one last sloppy lick.

Firestar hunkered down and slowly began to pry open her small cunt with his fully erect cock. She gasped and began to sob as he pushed himself all the way in.

"Tsk tsk, remember not to make a noise. Okay sorrel honey?" he tutted as he slowly began to pull out. He could feel the barbs of his cock pulling at her fragile insides and he could tell she would start bleeding like Squirrel and Leaf had if he kept going. He couldn't wait.

"Oh come on your baby cunt feels so nice wrapped around my cock. You're such a slut for this anyways. You and your siblings. And each one of them will feel the pain of having their little slits and asses ripped open by me. Starclan watch me and know that I will make sure that these kits will get fucked out of their minds!" he grinned as he continued to ruthlessly fuck her underage core. She kept trying to pull away from him, but every time he bit the nape of her neck and pulled her back. He was going to cum in this worthless slut no matter what.

"Firestar it hurts so badly it feels so bad get it out pleeease!" Sorrelkit kept whimpering and buckling under his touch. It made him feel so powerful to have this baby kitten under him taking every inch of his dick.

"Now now Sorrelkit. This is how we tell if you're really meant to be part of Starclans prophecy! If we stop they'll never know!" He ended his sentence by thrusting into her virgin cunt harder than necessary and she cried out underneath him. He could feel the blood as he pushed in and willed himself to go faster. He needed to cum in her. Now.

"Oh here it comes. Lets see if you're chosen by Starclan… Oh FUCK SORRELKIT!" He let out a choked yowl as he buried himself in her tight little core and filled her with his cum. Oh it felt so good to release that much cum inside of a helpless little kit. Not to mention he had two more little whores that were about to get the same treatment in a few more days. Oh if only both of them could've been here. Oh well.

He cleaned her up roughly with his tongue and grabbed a swath of lavender he had picked up on his way back and rubbed it all over her.

"I'm just making sure everything was right for Starclan. You did very well. We'll have to see if your brothers are capable of being the chosen ones as well, won't we?"

She nodded carefully, almost questioning what he had done to her.

"Good girl. Now come over here and lay in my nest."

She followed him and laid down, obviously uncomfortable, while he wrapped himself around her. He didn't really have any other sort of attraction to her but he could lay with a cute she-cat every now and again, couldn't he? His dreams were slowly filled with the thoughts of raping her brothers and he snuggled himself further into her fur and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Starclan nothing went wrong with his plan.


End file.
